What does it need a title for? (I couldn't think of one)
by City of Lunatics
Summary: Jim and Sherlock find each other again after three years and have a punch up. Seb joins them and eventually John comes to help as well. Lestrade comes, sees Sherlock is alive, gets very confused, bless him. Sherlock has to explain to him and John how he survived, and then he demands a case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another fic I am writing with Luna Moriarty. There is no beta, so any mistakes are ours and please let me know so I can change them. We are writing this via Skype so updates might be slow. If you want a free hug you'll have to review, just so you know. -Moo x**

* * *

Seb sat in the bar, flirting with a random girl, he knew he shouldn't be, but to be honest he couldn't care less. John entered the bar and ordered a beer. Sherlock was sitting in the corner of the room with a drink in front of him but he wasn't drinking. Jim sat in the other corner, a cocktail in front of him which he sipped occasionally, he was watching Sherlock with one eye and Seb and the random girl with the other. John sat down at a table near to Sherlock. Sherlock was momentarily distracted when a man joined John. Seb was still flirting shamelessly with the girl, he glanced over and saw Jim, Jim glared at him but Seb didn't care. He was drunk and he was angry, so he leant over to kiss her. Sherlock looked away from John and focused back on Jim. Jim saw Seb kiss her and leapt up, he hated when Seb was in one of these moods, but hurting him wouldn't change anything. He strolled over to Sherlock and glared at him.

"Someone's in a mood. Should I be expecting a case where you've blown something up any time soon?" Jim didn't grace that with an answer, instead he punched Sherlock, right on the nose. Sherlock stood up and punched Jim square in the jaw. Jim staggered back but threw another punch to Sherlock's stomach, Seb heard the commotion and ran over, momentarily forgetting the girl, who happened to be called Amber. Sherlock doubled over for a second before throwing a return punch to Jim's stomach. Jim grunted and doubled over, so Sebastian moved in, throwing short sharp jabs all over Sherlock's body. Sherlock kicked at Sebastian's shins. Most of the bar was watching now and John had come over to try and help Sherlock. Jim laughed as John came over and signalled for Sebastian to take him down, Seb nodded and started punching John, Amber also rushed over and joined in pummelling John.

"Your little pet is going to be surprised when he sees it's you, isn't he, Sherley?" Jim teased as he kicked him. Sherlock just growled as John tried to dodge the punches coming his way.

"'ello Johnny-boy." Seb grinned as he continued to beat him up, Amber was silent but kept punching him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I guess you remember old Sebby then, 'ey?" John punched Sebastian. Seb grunted and punched him back, twice as hard as John had punched him,

"I'll take that as a yes, how's your shoulder?" He said, ducking from the expected punch.

"It's fine." John ground out. Sherlock had stood up and had punched Jim in the stomach again. Jim grunted again and did an epic ninja kick to Sherlock, knocking him backwards. Seb threw one enormous punch to John's head, knocking him out instantly. Sherlock saw John fall and took a couple of steps towards him. Seb heard police sirens and grabbed Amber and Jim's hands, dragging them both out the side door of the pub. Sherlock groaned as Lestrade came through the door and saw him.

"Sherlock!?" He shouted, "You're dead!" He frowned, obviously very confused.

"That's nice to know, always good to be told you're dead." Sherlock replied sarcastically. "Right now, I couldn't care less that I'm meant to be dead."

"Right, yes. Gregson, call an ambulance." He called, "You have some explaining to do later, but right now, I want to know, what happened here?"

"I got into a fight."

"Do you know who with?"

"I'm not an idiot. Jim."

"Jim!? _Jim Moriarty_!? He's dead too!"

"Yes, yes, sure he is."

"I think you might be concussed...He's been dead as long as you have, how can you _both_ be alive!? That's not possible." Sherlock sighed,

"I'm not concussed!"

"OK, so say that he isn't dead, why were you fighting with Jim then?"

"He started it." Sherlock muttered.

"That's pathetic..." Lestrade muttered, "You're not going to answer my questions today, are you?" Sherlock pretended to think for a moment,

"Uhhhh, nope." Lestrade sighed as the paramedics arrived for John,

"Sort John out and come in tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, yes." Sherlock hovered around the paramedics who were looking after John.

When they were far enough away Seb stopped,

"Jim, this is Amber, Amber, this is my boss, Jim."

"Hi there, sir." Amber nodded and offered her hand to Jim. Jim shook her hand,

"Why have you brought her to my attention Sebastian?"

"Because she can shoot, and fight, as she demonstrated earlier...I think she could be of use..." Amber grinned at him.

"If she fails me you know what happens."

"Of course." Seb looked at Amber, "You fail, you die." He said, she just nodded and took a step closer to Jim,

"I won't fail you, sir." She purred.

"Good. I don't appreciate people who fail me." Jim said quietly. She nodded,

"I'll do basically anything you need, I'm a good shot, and I can do other stuff too..." Jim nodded. Amber went back to Seb and took his hand, he glanced at her, then to Jim, slightly nervously.

"I'm going back to the flat Sebastian."

"I...uh...yes, sir. I'll sort Amber out with the contract and everything then I'll come and join you. I'll explain the rules too..." Seb muttered. Jim nodded,

"Goodbye Amber, see you later 'Bastian." Jim got in the car that had pulled up beside them and drove away. Amber glanced at Seb,

"Rules?"

"Relationships."

"What about them?"

"There are no relationships unless Jim approves them."

"You...You mean I can't be with you? You...Oh..." Amber looked down.

"It would be dangerous for both of us Amber."

"But...you kissed me earlier, you were flirting with me...You tricked me into agreeing to work for him...That's not fair..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."

"And what if I say no now? What if I don't want to work for him now? What then?"

"What do you think will happen?"

"You'll kill me..." She whispered, "Would you really do that? Really?"

"I'd have to..." She leaned up to kiss his lips. He gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm not working for him if I can't have you too." She whispered.

"I'm sorry then Amber." Amber sighed,

"So...You're going to kill me, great. Can't you just...Pretend to kill me?"

"If Jim found out..."

"He wouldn't...I'd be careful, you could still see me and...It won't work will it?" Seb shook his head and stroked her cheek.

"Make it quick then..." She whispered, "And...could you possibly...kiss me while you're doing it?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Of course. Keep your eyes closed." He whispered. Pressing his lips against hers. He pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. She went limp in his arms immediately, her blood staining his shirt. Seb lay her down and walked back to the flat. He opened the door to the flat and stepped inside,

"She didn't want to work for you..." Seb muttered, "I...I...killed her..." Jim nodded. Seb sighed,

"She was only 20..."

"Clean yourself up."

"Yes, sir." Seb went into the bathroom and got in the shower.

**Just to say, any ...'s that are longer than ... is Luna because she loves doing long lines of dots like this... Yeah, she's bonkers but awesome so check her out! -Moo x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Sorry for the long wait, I completely forgot to post this. I do have the next few chapters prepared but I'm going to make you wait for those because I'm so evil... Yeah I'm not really that evil... I love reviews *hint hint* -Moo x**

**Disclaimer- Neither me nor LunaMoriarty own anything to do with Sherlock otherwise I guarantee the third series would already be here.**

Sherlock dragged John to Scotland Yard to explain to Lestrade. John was still confused, Sherlock was alive...He was alive!? John still thought he was dreaming.

"Hurry up Jawn." John sighed and walked quicker, things were back to how they used to be already. Once at Scotland Yard Sherlock walked straight to Lestrade's office. Lestrade looked up,

"Oh, hello, dead man." He said with a smirk.

"For gods sakes..." Sherlock muttered, "I'm not dead!"

"You come to explain how?"

"Yes, yes." Sherlock explained how Molly helped him survive and how he was working on bringing down parts of Jim's network for the three years he was gone. Lestrade nodded,

"And Moriarty? How is he alive?"

"Oh that's simple, I'd have thought even you could work that one out."

"Fired a blank? And...uh...a bag of blood or something?" John asked.

"Good, John." John smiled slightly,

"Thanks." Lestrade nodded,

"Ok, so do you need anything?"

"A case would be nice, if you have one that's interesting." Lestrade sighed and started flicking through files on his desk,

"What about this one? He handed him a sheet of paper, "Two kids, abducted with no trace except a bag of dog biscuits on the floor..."

"I'll think on it..." Sherlock started to walk away, piece of paper in hand. John nodded his thanks to Lestrade before hurrying after Sherlock.

"You ok, John?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sherlock looked at him,

"Yesterday you were knocked out and you discovered I was alive. You have perfectly good reason to not be fine."

"I'm fine in all aspects except one, I knew you weren't dead, really. You can't die, not before me anyway. It just didn't feel right. But what's bothering me is that... Sebastian Moran. Do you know who he is?"

"A sniper."

"He was the one that caused me to get shot... In Afghanistan... And he remembers me, it's...I don't like it."

"John, I promise you, you're safe."

"My safety doesn't bother me, it's you I worry about. Sebastian is good, in fact, he's amazing. I've never seen anyone shoot like him, and he's completely heartless, if Jim wanted you dead, he could just get Sebastian to do it, and we wouldn't be able to stop him." John sighed.

"If Jim wanted me dead he'd do it himself. John, I will be fine, I survived jumping off a building!" John sighed again,

"I really hope you're right..."

"When haven't I been right?" John coughed and disguised the word 'Baskerville' into his cough. Sherlock chuckled,

"I've been wrong once then."

"What if it happens again? And it's this time? Hm? What then?"

"You've got to trust me John."

"I do, I'm just scared..." Sherlock paused before awkwardly hugging John. John hugged him back gently,

"Thank you." He whispered. Sherlock smiled. John smiled back at him happily.

"I... I, uh, I missed you John."

"I missed you too Sherlock." More than you could ever imagine.

"I was watching you. All the time."

"That's...Probably quite creepy, but I think it's kinda...cute. Thank you." Sherlock chuckled,

"Creepy in the best possible way." John nodded,

"Exactly!"

"We should... Uh, get going back to the flat."

"Uh...yeah...Any ideas on the dog biscuit kids?"

"If you're going to put this case on your blog, think of a better title."

"It's still a work in progress..."

"I've got a few ideas..."

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"Dog biscuits. Dogs. Pets. Animals. I need that bag of dog biscuits to be sent to the lab..." Sherlock texted Greg,

Send the bag of biscuits to the lab SH

Greg texted back

Righto, Sherlock GL

John frowned,

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm thinking pet shops, farms, places to do with animals. I need to know where the biscuits were bought from, I bet you there'll be a place to do with animals nearby."

"But why would the kidnapper have left us such an obvious clue?"

"That's what's concerning me..." John bit his cheek in thought.

"C'mon, I need to think. I don't have any nicotine patches with me, did you find my supply at Baker Street?"

"No... I never found them..."

"Good, they'll still be there then, I could be needing quite a few..." John sighed,

"They're not good for you..." Sherlock pouted. John sighed.

"Kidnapped children Jawn..." Sherlock reminded.

"Ok, ok fine." John smirked. Sherlock grinned, he knew how to get round John very easily. John sighed as they strolled back to the flat. Sherlock flipped up his coat collar and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Not again..." John grinned. Sherlock smirked,

"I'm cold, that's all. What was it you said I was doing? Oh that's right, 'turning your coat collar up so you look cool'! I'd never do that!"

"It was mysterious...Not cool." John said, mock grumpily.

"Aw Jawn." Sherlock chuckled. John grinned. "Jawwwwwwwwn?"

"Yessssss?"

"Is Mrs Hudson in? Because I can't be bothered to explain it again!" Sherlock said very over dramatically as if he had told thousands of people the tale already. John sighed,

"She won't be in, she'll be at bingo, but I can explain when she is, if you want?"

"No, it's just I want to get used to being back at the flat. I'll tell her when the time comes."

"Ok then..."

"I would have come back sooner you know John..."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't... And I was worried..."

"Why were you worried?"

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to be with me again..."

"Of course I'd want to be with you...I thought about you almost every minute of every day..." If you looked carefully you could see a blush coming to Sherlock's cheeks. John smiled as they got to 221B. Sherlock smiled at the familiarity of the flat. John smiled back happily.

"I'm happy to be back."

"I'm happy that you're back."

"Here to stay."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Good." Sherlock nodded once before bounding up the stairs. John bounded after him. Sherlock almost chuckled at the tidiness of the flat, you could tell he hadn't been there.

"I... Yeah... The skull's still there..."

"So I see..." Sherlock swept his gaze over the room. John bit his lip. Sherlock walked over to the desk, checking if John had found Irene's phone. John sat down in his favourite chair. Sherlock closed the drawer when he was satisfied everything was there and got three nicotine patches.

"Do you have to use those?"

"I've used them since I started as a serious detective, they help." John sighed and muttered,

"I know..."

"I understand why you don't like it..."

"I... Might have... Borrowed a few while you were gone..." Sherlock looked up,

"Why?" He asked softly.

"I wanted to feel closer to you..." Sherlock half-smiled, John was so funny sometimes. John blushed.

"You came to my grave nearly every day yet you still wanted to be closer." Sherlock chuckled. John nodded. Sherlock smiled and put two of the nicotine patches he'd got out away.

"You're only using one?"

"Yes." Sherlock said, looking at John with a piercing gaze. John tried to hold his gaze but he looked away,

"O-oh..."

"I'll try at least."

"C-could I have one?" Sherlock bit his lip. "Please?"

"I don't want you to... Need them."

"Like you do."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry." John whispered.

"It's fine John."

"I'll try and get off it..." Sherlock smiled softly. John smiled back. Sherlock sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. John sighed and watched him. Sherlock texted Lestrade,

Have you sent them to the lab yet? I'm bored SH

Sherlock tapped his fingers impatiently while he waited for a reply.

They should be there in ten minutes GL

Good SH

Tell me as soon as you have something GL

Whatever SH

"Coming to the lab with me?" Sherlock asked John.

"If you want me to?"

"Course I do John. I can always use your help."

"Thank you..." Sherlock smiled and shrugged his cost on. John slipped his coat on too. Sherlock tied his scarf round his neck in one smooth motion. John stared, almost in awe. Sherlock opened the door for him, trying to be as nice to John as possible. John stepped out,

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Sherlock flicked a curl of hair that was annoying him out the way. John looked away from him. Sherlock closed the door behind him and hailed a taxi. John stood behind him, grinning. Sherlock ducked into the cab that stopped almost as soon as Sherlock stuck his hand up. John didn't need to duck to get in.

"St Bartholomew's Hospital." Sherlock told the cabbie.

"You're enjoying this..."

"Of course I am." He smiled happily.

"Good." John smiled back. Sherlock paid the cabbie and jumped out. He couldn't help but glance at the roof before tearing his gaze away.

"Don't..." John mumbled.

"It's ok, John." Sherlock whispered.

"It's not ok..." Sherlock looked at John,

"Tell me what you are thinking, punch me, shout at me, anything that you want to do, do it. God knows I deserve it." John looked at Sherlock before grabbing his wrist, pulling him to him and kissing him quickly.

"Well. That was... Unexpected." Sherlock said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. John blushed and marched inside. Sherlock stood for a moment before catching up with the doctor. John smiled slightly.

"When I said I deserve something I didn't intend the something to be... Not angry." John smirked,

"I know. But I've been wanting to do that for a while..."

"I told you that when we first met."

"I... Yeah... You did..."

"Certain things have changed..." Sherlock said indirectly referring to when he said he was 'married to his work'.

"Is... That good?"

"I'd say so."

"Oh..."

"It's good for you, as well." Sherlock said pushing the lab door open.

"I know." John smiled happily and followed him. Sherlock saw the bag of dog biscuits and started to inspect them. John stood next to him. Sherlock's fingers tapped on the table surface.

"Anything?"

"I can't focus." Sherlock ran a hand through his hair and growled.

"Is that my fault?"

"Partly." Sherlock pulled John to him and kissed him. John gasped and kissed back.

"You're distracting Jawn."

"I'm sorry..." John giggled. Sherlock smiled,

"I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too..." Sherlock stroked John's hair. John smiled happily.

"I... I, uh..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..." Sherlock whispered, slightly uncomfortably.

"I love you too..." John whispered back. Sherlock breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Molly came in and saw the two of them together, she looked shocked. Sherlock's head snapped round,

"Oh, Molly, hello." He gently removed his arms from around John.

"You- you, oh, I'm sorry... Am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine." Sherlock coughed and straightened his scarf.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine." Sherlock avoided both John's and Molly's gaze as he blushed slightly.

"Ok, can I help?" She asked, smiling slightly at John.

"See if there are any traces of pollen on the bag." Sherlock said, his curtness back in his voice.

"I...ok." She took a sample and started testing it.

"Thank you." Sherlock glanced at John. John blushed,

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help me look for anything that will determine where the biscuits were bought from."

"Um... They're just biscuits..." Sherlock gave John a withering look.

"There's nothing particularly special about them..."

"Anything different? Anything that you immediately notice?" John shook his head. "They're cheap, not of a uniform size or shape."

"So... The kidnapper didn't have a lot of money?"

"If so we can rule out Moriarty as a direct cause."

"Unless he had someone to do it for him..."

"Like, the taxi driver case."

"Yeah..." Sherlock walked over to Molly,

"Got anything?"

"Um...Not a lot...There's no traces of pollen, but there is some weird markings on the biscuits..."

"Show me." She moved over from the microscope to let him look. Sherlock took a look down the microscope. Sherlock frowned, he'd seen that before.

"Mean anything?"

"Yes, but I can't think where I've seen it before." She bit her lip,

"Do you need us to leave while you go to your...ah...mind palace?"

"You can stay, if you're not too noisy."

"We'll be quiet." Molly said, John nodded in agreement. Sherlock closed his eyes and searched the rooms in his mind palace. John and Molly sat in the corner and talked in hushed tones. Sherlock's eyes snapped open, he'd seen it spray painted on some sheep. At a farm. John glanced at him,

"Have you got it?"

"Yes, while I was away, I'd been out and I'd seen this marking. It was marking which sheep belonged to the farm." John frowned,

"Sheep?"

"Farmers mark their sheep with something so if they get lost they can be returned," Sherlock muttered, "Lost children, get returned, we need to search that farm."

"You think they'll be there?"

"Not the faintest idea."

"Oh..."

"It's a possibility though."

"Worth checking?"

"Definitely."

"Come on then!"

"All right, Mr Eager." Sherlock teased. John smirked,

"That's what she said." Sherlock chuckled and rolled his eyes. John grinned.

"Right, let's get going." Sherlock shooed him outside. John waved to Molly.

"Laters Molly!" Sherlock called.

"Have fun!" She called back.

"Already am." Sherlock said to himself, a smile on his face. John chuckled. Sherlock hailed a cab and told the driver the address. John got in behind him.

"Shouldn't take too long to get there."

"Ok... Do you think it is Moriarty?"

"I think it is most likely, we know he gets bored as easily as me." John nodded,

"What about that Sebastian guy? What are you going to do about him?"

"No idea yet, I'd like to punch him at least a couple of times, at any rate."

"Don't. He'd kill you."

"Could have killed you..." Sherlock muttered.

"I know... But he didn't."

"That's not the point." Sherlock protested.

"But I'm alive. Don't risk it." Sherlock didn't argue any further for once.

"Thank you." John whispered, taking his hand. Sherlock nodded and gently squeezed his hand. John smiled.

"We're here." Sherlock got out and paid the cabby. John clambered out after him.

"Oh, good. The farmer isn't in."

"Do you think the farmer knows?"

"Probably, and even if they don't, probably best they don't find us looking around their farm." John nodded,

"Ok then."

"How about starting with the barn?" Sherlock strode off. John followed after him.

"Did you ever believe I was a fraud, John?" Sherlock asked as he pushed open the door.

"No. Never. Not even for a minute."

"Thank you." Sherlock said quietly. The barn was empty. "Hayloft." Sherlock went up the stairs to the hayloft. John followed behind him silently. After scanning the area Sherlock stated,

"Nothing."

"Ok." John started back down the stairs. Sherlock turned and followed. He slipped on one of the steps and cried out as he fell down. John was at the bottom but didn't manage to catch him, he quickly knelt at Sherlock's side.

"Ow..." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sherlock!? Are you ok?"

"No..." Sherlock tried to sit up and winced.

"Stay sitting down. I'm going to call an ambulance." Sherlock mumbled a protest.

"Shush." John dialled for an ambulance. Sherlock shut up and closed his eyes. John crouched back down next to him,

"Stay awake Sherlock..."

"I'm awake. I'm fine."

"Where does it hurt?"

"My leg and my chest."

"OK..." John started to look Sherlock over. Sherlock watched John.

"Tell me if it gets worse..." Sherlock nodded,

"I've probably broken a rib, again."

"Again?"

"I've had broken ribs before I met you."

"Oh...That's not good." John started feeling along Sherlock's ribcage. Sherlock flinched.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes." Sherlock whispered.

"OK...Are you having trouble breathing?"

"It hurts Jawn..."

"When you breath?" Sherlock nodded,

"I don't want to have to go to hospital..."

"You have to. I think you might have punctured a lung..." Sherlock groaned. "Why don't you like hospital?"

"I just don't like it in there. And I'm going to have to 'rest'."

"Yes...You need to." John heard the sirens.

"Great..." Sherlock muttered.

"I'm sorry..."

"I can't do anything exciting."

"Tough."

"Well, if I can't do anything you have to stay with me." Sherlock said childishly.

"Of course. Always."

"Why can't you just look after me rather than other people?"

"Because I'm not a surgeon..." The paramedics entered and Sherlock sighed,

"Shame."

"Shh... Let them do their job." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Sherlock..." John warned.

"I simply rolled my eyes." John raised an eyebrow. Sherlock chuckled,

"Ow!"

"Be careful Sherlock..." Sherlock had paled slightly,

"I'm fine." John started giving advice to the paramedics.

"John, stop interfering." Sherlock said quietly.

"Sorry..." John muttered, but that didn't stop him adjusting Sherlock's oxygen mask. Sherlock tried feeling his chest.

"Leave it..." John ordered. Sherlock's hand dropped to his side. "Good boy..."

"Not a dog..." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, I'm just annoyed at myself for falling."

"It's only human."

"I know... It's just irritating."

"I know." the paramedics lifted him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"John, stay here." John climbed in after him,

"I'm not leaving."

"Good..." Sherlock murmured. John clutched his hand. Sherlock smiled slightly and held onto John's hand. The paramedics drugged him to make him sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**You lucky people, this chapter is super duper long today! :D I hope you like it, please review, whether you have suggestions or just have a comment I will love you forever for commenting, as will LunaMoriarty. -Moo x**

* * *

When Sherlock woke up he was in a hospital bed. He blinked at the brightness of the lights. John was sitting in a chair by the bed, dozing. He didn't look like he'd shaven or slept for days. Sherlock sat up causing himself to wince. John snapped awake.

"Don't try and sit up."

"How long have I been here for?"

"A few days..."

"A few days!?" Sherlock slumped into the pillow.

"Yeah..." Sherlock grumbled something unintelligible. "They haven't found the children yet..."

"Probably had Anderson and Donovan helping, that's why." Sherlock remarked.

"Yeah... They did..."

"Idiots. You're going to stop me helping aren't you?"

"You need one more days rest, then I can get you out."

"Can't I just rest at the flat? You can make sure I don't go off somewhere."

"No. Just one day." Sherlock pulled a face. John just gave him 'the look'. Sherlock stuck out his tongue in a child like manner. John chuckled. Sherlock smiled despite himself. John ruffled his hair. Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to bring his legs up to his chest.

"Sherlock! No!" John sighed. Sherlock straightened his legs out again with a huff.

"You'll have to stay in longer if you keep moving."

"I'm bored and restless."

"Deduce me."

"Sleep, John."

"What? No. I'm fine..."

"Sleep." Sherlock repeated.

"I'm fine!"

"You're snapping which means you're tired. Sleep."

"I...Promise you won't move?"

"Yes, yes whatever."

"Promise?"

"Yes!" John closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Sherlock stared up at the ceiling, at least he had someone to talk to when John was awake. He could just walk about... No, he promised John. John snored gently. John wouldn't know and he didn't actually say the word promise... Sherlock silently got out of the bed and managed to sneak out the ward. He'd only be five minutes. John woke up within two minutes of Sherlock leaving and panicked. Sherlock padded about the hospital, nobody really taking much notice of him, terrible care of patients.

"SHERLOCK!?" John shouted, jumping up and running round looking for Sherlock. Sherlock made his way back to the ward as he realised it was just as dull wherever he went. John was running around all over the place trying to find him. Sherlock entered the ward again looking thoroughly bored. John saw him and ran at him

"YOU IDIOT!" Sherlock merely grunted. "WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Walking around. It's all terribly dull."

"For...BACK IN BED. NOW." Sherlock grumbled as he trudged back to his bed. John followed behind him, looking hurt. Sherlock lay back down on the bed with a sigh.

"You promised..."

"Technically I didn't actually say 'I promise'..."

"You still promised!" Sherlock rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He ignored the piercing pain in his chest.

"Sherlock!" John sighed, "Please stop it." Sherlock ignored him, he didn't want to be in the damn hospital!

"Sherlock!" Sherlock pushed his head further into the pillow. "Please?" Sherlock reluctantly rolled onto his side.

"Thank you..." John whispered. Sherlock grunted again. He thought how if it was Mycroft looking after him rather than John, he would have his men positioned round the bed by now, so Sherlock couldn't get out.

"Please co operate. For once..."

"I'm restless."

"One day... That's all I asked..."

"I've been here, sleeping for a few days, John! I barely need sleep to get enough energy, think how much energy I have now!" Sherlock snapped.

"Please, just to put my mind at rest just sit still until tomorrow..." Sherlock looked like thunder.

"Please!?" John sounded desperate.

"Fine!" Sherlock almost shouted.

"Thank you." Sherlock folded his arms and lay there, fuming. John sighed. Sherlock sat up and crossed his legs. He rested his chin in his hands. John bit his lip in frustration. Sherlock sat in silence for a few moments before flinging himself back into the pillow with a growl.

"JUST SIT STILL!" John shouted.

"I CAN'T, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? I CAN'T!" Sherlock shouted back.

"WHY NOT!?"

"I'M CONFINED TO A DAMN BED IN A DAMN HOSPITAL WITH A DAMN PUNCTURED LUNG AND I WANT TO LEAVE!"

"IS THAT MY FAULT!?"

"YOU WON'T LET ME LEAVE! AND WHEN I MOVE YOU TELL ME TO STOP MOVING!" Sherlock roared.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO- NO- CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN SHERLOCK!"

"THAT WAS MORIARTY! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIS FOREVER JOHN! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! LESTRADE CAN'T, MOLLY CAN'T, MYCROFT CAN'T AND NEITHER CAN YOU!" John stood up,

"WELL I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY TOGETHER." He stormed out of the room. Sherlock strode after him,

"JOHN WATSON! COME BACK HERE!" John ignored him and carried on walking.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I JUMPED OFF THAT ROOF!? I JUMPED TO SAVE YOUR DAMN LIFE! REMEMBER THAT!" John faltered for a second but carried on walking.

"IGNORE ME THEN BUT I AM NOT LETTING THIS GO!" John turned around for a second,

"I love you but I can't compete with Jim Moriarty." Sherlock stopped, "John, you can be so stupid sometimes!" Sherlock said, but his voice was soft.

"Gee thanks." he turned back round and stormed out the main doors of the hospital.

"No, John! I didn't mean it like that!" His voice trailed off. John didn't stop, he marched off towards the pub. Sherlock growled and checked out of the hospital. He got a cab back to 221B. John went to the bar and ordered a pint. Sherlock went to John's room and curled up on John's bed. John sat in the pub downing pint after pint. Sherlock fell asleep for a while. John sighed. He was drunk enough to be buzzing slightly but not enough to not know what he was doing. That was how he liked it. Sherlock woke up and rang John. John saw who was calling and ignored it.

"Please answer..." Sherlock tried again. John ignored it. It couldn't be that urgent could it?Sherlock tried to stand up but he was overcome with dizziness and fell back onto the bed. John sighed, his doctor nature getting the better of him and called Sherlock. Sherlock picked up,

"John, I feel dizzy..."

"Oh... Oh god. OK. Sit down and try and stay conscious. Are you at the flat?"

"I'm on your bed."

"My... Um... Ok..."

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise John, please come..."

"It's ok, I'm coming."

"Thank you." Sherlock ended the call and closed his eyes tightly shut. John got a cab back to Baker Street as quickly as he could. Sherlock moaned softly to himself. When he arrived, John sprinted up the stairs.

"John!" Sherlock called.

"It's ok, I'm coming." John ran into his bedroom. Sherlock opened his eyes, he looked fragile, the colour gone from his face.

"Oh my god..." John rushed to him, "Lie down." Sherlock obediently lay down. John did a quick assessment of Sherlock and gave him some painkillers.

"You should still be in hospital..."

"I don't like the hospital..." Sherlock whined quietly.

"I know...Which is why I'm not going to make you go back there."

"Really?" Sherlock smiled.

"Yes... Unless it gets worse..." Sherlock nodded, he understood.

"Nicotine..."

"What about it?"

"It might help..."

"There are some in the drawer in my desk... At the back..." Sherlock whispered. John rushed into Sherlock's room and grabbed three nicotine patches. Sherlock closed his eyes again. John handed them to him gently. Sherlock took them from his and put them on,

"Thanks."

"I don't know if they'll help... Nicotine isn't really a medicine..."

"Can you sit on the bed, John?"

"Of course..." John perched on the end of the bed, watching Sherlock.

"Thank you..." Sherlock murmured as he started to drift off. John nodded. Sherlock had stretched out and he reached the whole length of the bed or near enough. John nearly fell off the bed but managed to stay on, just.

"What? I don't understand... Why are there kittens in jumpers?" Sherlock mumbled in his sleep. John bit his lip, hard, to stop himself from collapsing into fits of giggles.

"It doesn't make sense!" John had to stuff his whole fist into his mouth now. "Where did they go? Oh..." John squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small snort. Sherlock stirred slightly. John gently stroked his hair. Sherlock smiled. John smiled happily. Sherlock's legs wrapped around John's middle. John chuckled and curled up next to him. Sherlock was half awake and he put his head on John's chest. John smiled and stroked his hair. Sherlock cuddled up to John. John grinned. Sherlock's eyes were half open and he was watching John.

"Are you awake?" John whispered. Sherlock whispered back,

"Yeah."

"Good..."

"Why is that good?"

"I... Don't know..."

"Ok." Sherlock kissed John. John kissed back tentatively, not wanting to hurt him. Sherlock smiled and put his arms around John. John snuggled into Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock fell asleep properly this time. John stayed where he was, not wanting to wake Sherlock up.

Seb got out of the shower about fifteen minutes later and walked up to Jim, he was dressed in fresh clothes.

"Much better 'Bastian." Seb nodded but stayed silent. "Stop moping, it's your own damn fault, you kissed her."

"I know, Sir, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise Sebby."

"Um...OK..."

"Just don't do it again."

"I won't..."

"Good, then let's forget about that incident shall we?"

"Of course Sir."

"Sherlock's pet is terrible at punching."

"I... Yeah, he is."

"Sherlock wasn't too bad, but that's to be expected, he did boxing at school."

"He did?"

"Yeah, surprising, I know. The Ice Man told me."

"Was that when he kindapped you?" Jim nodded. "Oh..."

"I benefited more than him from that."

"I suppose..." Jim sat back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and bought a new suit. Seb watched him curiously. Jim closed his eyes before remembering,

"Oh, what do you think of this gun? I found it and I wondered if it would be of any use to you." Jim clicked on one of the open tabs and passed Seb the laptop. Seb took the laptop carefully and looked at the gun, "It's not too bad..."

"Worth getting or not? You're the expert in these things."

"Hm...I had a look at a different one..." Seb typed something in and handed it back to Jim, "This one." Jim looked at the screen,

"Alright, I trust your judgement on this." Jim clicked the buy button.

"It's the best one out there..."

"It should be here in a couple of days then."

"Yeah..." Jim closed the lid of his laptop and put it back on his desk. He closed his eyes again.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Bit bored but London is safe for the moment."

"That's boring..." Jim hummed a reply. He reached his arms out behind his head and pulled Seb towards him. Seb squeaked in surprise. Jim chuckled.

"'Ello..."

"Hello Sebby-Bear."

"Sebby-Bear?"

"A new nickname I'm trying out."

"Rightttt..." Jim stood up and stood in front of Seb,

"I'm getting really bored now." He whined.

"Do something then?"

"I've already got a case set up for him."

"Him? Sherlock?"

"Yes, Sherlock." Jim pouted, "Booooooored."

"What case?"

"Oh, I got someone to kidnap these kids and leave a bag of dog biscuits behind. It wasn't a very inventive thing but it'll do."

"Oh...That isn't too bad..." Seb's phone beeped with a text and he laughed before showing it to Jim,

Sherlock was in hospital. He's out now. Just thought you might like to know. -Bob.

Jim snorted,

"How can he be so idiotic as to injure himself so soon?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"You can call me Jim, 'Bas."

"Really?"

"Really." Jim smirked.

"Ok!" Jim chuckled and reached up to ruffle Seb's hair. Seb smiled.

"I think... You need to shrink."

"Why!?" Seb laughed.

"Because you are too tall and I can't reach your head easily."

"Oh..." Seb crouched down. Jim smirked and kissed Seb. Seb kissed him back happily. Jim put his arms around Seb's neck. Seb smiled. Jim buried his head in Seb's neck,

"I really hope Sherlock gets this case soon, then I can give him a proper case. Maybe we could use Molly or Reeny."

"Not Irene... And don't hurt Molly..."

"I wouldn't hurt her."

"Good."

"You should know I'd never hurt her."

"I just...I had to check." Jim kissed his cheek. Seb hugged him gently.

"I promise I'll keep her safe."

"Always?"

"Always, I couldn't hurt her, I like her too much."

"But... What about if she ended up like Amber?"

"I couldn't kill her."

"Neither..."

"She would be safe. She's very lucky, maybe we should invite her over one day..." Jim mused.

"Can we!?" Jim chuckled and nodded. "Yay!"

"I wonder if she's busy now..."

"Call her and see?" Jim got out his phone and called Molly. She picked up almost instantly.

"Hey Molls."

"Oh hey Ji-Sir, everything ok?"

"Are you busy? Me and 'Bas wondered if you wanted to come over."

"No, I'm just finishing up. I can be over in about half an hour if you want me... Which flat are you at?"

"The smaller flat."

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can, should I get the taxi to drop me at the end of the street or..."

"No, you can come up to the flat."

"Ok then Sir."

"See you soon Molls."

"See you soon Boss." Jim hung up,

"She'll be here in around half an hour." Seb grinned,

"Yay!" Jim kissed his nose. Seb hugged him,

"I love you Boss."

"Love you too Sebby. And I told you, call me Jim."

"Oh... Right, yeah... Old habits die hard..." Jim chuckled and placed another kiss on Seb's cheek. Seb grinned and kissed Jim's lips. Jim kissed him back. Seb smiled. Jim stood up as there was a knock at the door. He opened it,

"Molly!"

"Hello!" She grinned.

"Come in." Jim led the way into the living room. Molly followed behind him, grinning. When Seb saw her, his face lit up,

"Heya Molls..." Jim sat down in the middle of the sofa. Molly sat next to him on one side and Seb on the other. Jim smiled and stroked Molly's hair. Molly smiled and nuzzled into his hand. Jim leant his head on Seb. Seb stroked his hair gently and smiled across at Molly. Molly smiled at him and Jim kissed her hair. Molly yawned and Seb chuckled,

"Sleepy?"

"Just a bit. Sherlock was keeping me busy at the morgue."

"You can stay here f you want Molls."

"You wouldn't mind? Toby will be OK for a night..."

"It's fine." Jim pulled Molly into his lap. Molly squeaked and rested her head lazily in Seb's lap. Jim smiled and draped his arm around Seb's neck. Seb snuggled closer to him, meaning Molly's head sort of dangled half on half of his lap. Molly shifted slightly and Jim closed his eyes. Seb smiled and closed his eyes too, he felt so bad about Amber now, so selfish. Jim lay down next to Molly so his head was also in Seb's lap.

"Ooh, hello you two..." Jim chuckled and kissed Molly. Molly kissed him back happily. Jim smiled against her lips. Seb watched them, a slight twinge of jealousy coming on. Jim gently pulled back. Seb quickly moved in to kiss Molly, winking at Jim. Jim smiled at him. Molly kissed Seb back, he was just as gorgeous as Jim. Seb chuckled and pulled back after a minute or so. Jim started to fall asleep. Molly slowly drifted off too, Seb stayed awake, watching over them. A guard dog.

Jim woke up the next morning when the light from the window hit his face. He squinted. Seb had drifted off to sleep by now and his head was hanging, his hair tickling Jim and Molly's noses. Jim tried to stop the sneeze that had formed. Molly woke up too and stifled a giggle as she glanced at Jim. Jim chuckled and incidentally sneezed at the same time. Seb woke up and jumped. Jim laughed.

"Jeez... That was scary..."

"N'awwwwww, did ickle Sebby get scared?" Jim teased.

"Shurrup." Seb gently pushed him off the sofa. Jim landed with a thump, "Hey!" He lightly punched Seb. Molly squeaked and wriggled out the way as Seb gently punched Jim back. Jim pounced on Seb. Seb let out a battle cry and rolled them over so he was pinning Jim down. Jim struggled under Seb's grip. Molly started quietly chanting

"Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim!" Jim kicked Seb's shin.

"Ow!" Seb muttered and put more of his weight on Jim. Jim's struggles were even more futile now. Seb chuckled.

"Say that I win..."

"No way." Jim retorted.

"Then I'll stay here." Jim pouted,

"Mollyyyyyy..." Jim whined.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Seb's being mean."

"No he's not, baby." Jim huffed and kicked at Seb. Seb grunted, not expecting it and let a little bit of his weight of Jim.

"Get of meeeeeeeeee."

"Nope."

"Seeeeeeeeb."

"Yeeeeeees?"

"Off."

"No."

"Fine!" Jim muttered, "You win."

"YAY!" Seb rolled off him with a grin. Jim rolled his eyes. Seb chuckled.

"It wasn't very equal."

"No... I suppose not..." Molly said, grinning.

"I'm going to get changed."

"Alright." Seb said, clambering up on the sofa next to Molly. Molly smiled as Jim left to change his suit. Seb snuggled into her and smiled. Molly rested her head on Seb's shoulder. Seb kissed her hair. Molly smiled at him. Jim came back in, wearing a clean suit and carrying his laptop. Seb reached out to grab his wrist and pull him down on the sofa next to them. Jim nearly dropped his laptop but he managed to keep hold of it. Seb laughed,

"Ello ello ello."

"Now you sound like a police man, Sebby, darling." Molly giggled.

"That was the idea..." Jim lightly kissed Seb's cheek,

"Stick to your day job, honey."

"What if I'm secretly a police man?"

"I would probably be in prison by now."

"Nahhh..."

"Well, you'd be a crap police man then."

"I know... When I was a kid I wanted to be a police man..." Jim smirked,

"Instead you joined the army, got a dishonorary discharge and became a sniper for a consultant criminal."

"Yeah, basically..." Jim kissed him again before turning back to his laptop.

"Whatcha doing?" Molly asked.

"Oh plans. Nothing too big... Yet."

"Uh oh..." Seb muttered. Jim decided to ignore Seb.

"So, what are your plans?" Molly asked.

"Oh it's just minor things. A few small cases which will lead up to something bigger. I'm not going for the fraud angle this time though, can't use the same ammunition twice, people won't buy it."

"So, what are you going for?"

"I've got to focus more on burning him. That won't be too hard either."

"Literally?"

"Not quite literally..."

"How then?"

"Using his pet, or the police man."

"Ok..."

"How is his pet coping with Sherely's return anyway, Molls?"

"Ooh yeah, I almost forgot, they're together now...like...together together..."

"Really?" Jim sounded gleeful.

"Yeah... It's a bit... Weird..."

"Why d'you say that?"

"I dunno... It just...is..."

"Fair enough." Molly smiled. Jim tapped on his keyboard. Seb watched him. Once Jim was satisfied with the murder of a nurse he had just planned, he closed his laptop.

"So, do you need me or...Can I go?" Molly asked

"You can go if you wish Molls."

"Thanks Sir." She said standing up. Jim stood up as well and gave Molly a kiss. Molly kissed him back gently.

"See you later Molls."

"See you later." She smiled and headed out the door. Jim sat back down next to Seb.

"Tell me the plan." Seb said.

"I want to eliminate Sherlock, properly this time."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I'm going to give him some cases, small ones but they'll all be connected in one way. On the last case that I give him, then he will die, in a way which he can't escape." Seb grined and clapped his hands gleefully. Jim chuckled and kissed him. Seb kissed him back.

"Love you." Jim whispered.

"Love you too." Jim snuggled up to Seb. Seb kissed his forehead.

"My special sniper." Jim purred.

"My special boss..."

"You're just as important as me in this thing."

"I'm not..."

"You are irreplaceable."

"As are you..." Jim silenced Seb with a kiss. Seb gasped but kissed him back all the same. Jim rested his head on Seb's chest. Seb smiled down at him.


End file.
